Destined to Love
by hermione4eva70560
Summary: Ron and Hermione have finally discovered feelings for each other. But will they act on them? Also a bit of HarryGinny on the side.
1. Owling

Owling

**Hermione**

That afternoon found me sitting at my desk doing my summer homework. She had been given an awful lot of work because of N.E.W.T.s this year. I was nervous about my schoolwork as usual, but something else was on my mind. Or someone else for that matter. That someone is Ronald Bilius Weasley.

I sighed and closed my books. It was pointless to try and finish my work when I couldn't concentrate. Just the thought of him made my head spin. I snorted in frustration at thought of the person I had become. I was a love-sick puppy. I used to be a firm girl with ambition and goals. I would go for what I wanted. I changed a lot in the pass year. Now I felt too scared to go get what I wanted. There was always the possibility he would not feel the same way as me. I would be very depressed if he rejected me. I mean who wouldn't be depressed? He probably made every girl he walked by weak in the knees. What with his muscular and lean torso. I mentally slapped myself and sighed. I wasn't supposed to think about my best friend that way. With yet another sigh, I put my things up and slipped inside my bed. It was only 7 p.m. but I was exhausted.

**Ron**

I was playing Quidditch with my brothers and Ginny. Our team won quickly. I saw Ginny go to her room. No doubt to write to Harry. Ever since her and Harry had started dating last year, Ron could have sworn they were attached at the hip. And when they were together, they were always snogging each other senseless.

I am always jealous of their relationship. I always wanted a relationship with someone. In fact I already had that someone in mind. A bushy, brown haired girl to be exact. I wouldn't want to tell her that though. We have a special bond of friendship that has lasted for 7 years. Why would I want to ruin that?

I went up to my room and was really bored. I took out a quill, parchment, and some ink. I dipped my quill in the ink and began to write:

Dear Hermione,

How are you? Would you like to come to my house for the rest of the summer? If you can come apperate here around noon.

Love,

Ron

Ron also sent a letter to Harry. Then he dashed downstairs to tell his mum that he invited Harry and Hermione. His mum smirked when he said Hermione's name. He shrugged it off once she said it was okay and walked back to his room.

**Hermione**

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a series of taps on my window. When I realized it was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, I leaped out of my bed. I padded towards the window and when I reached it, I lifted it up. I took the letter off of Pig's leg and read it fast. I went downstairs and found my parents in the living room watching television.

Hermione- Mum, Dad?

Mom- Yes Hunny?

Hermione- Can I go to Ron's for the rest of the summer?

Dad- Sure sweetheart.

Hermione- Thanks Dad!

I ran back up to my room and sent Pig back to Ron with a letter saying yes I would go to the Burrow. Then I went to sleep, sleeping with a goofy grin plastered all over my face.


	2. The Departure and the Arrivial

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do this for fun not money.**

**The Departure/The Arrival**

**Hermione**

I was in the middle of packing my stuff when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and in walked my mum. She smiled at me with that glint in her eyes. That glint usually meant she was up to something. I was suspicious at the way she just came into my room. Well, I decided that I would find out sooner or later. Just when I thought that, she started talking, breaking up my thoughts.

"Well how is the packing going hunny?"

"Erm….Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I have to use magic to finish packing my things, and um I cant use it in front of you……"

"Well….ok but hurry. I have to talk to you about something. No someone."

"Okay…….."

I waved my wand and all my things zoomed neatly into my trunk. I giggled silently as I remembered the state of Harry and Ron's trunks. It was like they lived in a pig sty. I sighed and decided to get this thing with mum over with as soon as possible. I opened my door and called mum back in.

My mum walked back inside my room and sat on my bed. She patted the spot next to her. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"Hunny I need to ask you something."

I thought about what my mum would want to ask. Then it clicked in my mind.

"Mom I do not need THE talk!"

"It isn't about THE talk or whatever you want to call it."

"Ok then…Ask what you wanted to know…"

"Well I was wondering if you ever had a crush on any boy? Any boy in particular?"

"No………why would you say that?"

"Are you sure? You don't have a crush on a 'friend'?"

"Mum what are you getting at?"

"I am getting at nothing…I was just wondering…" Then my mum just got off my bed and walked downstairs. I ran down the stairs two at a time. I caught up with my mum and grabbed her arm.

"Mum, what were you talking about?"

"Never mind Hermione. You always talk with your mind instead of your heart.

"Mum!"

"This can all end quicker if you just tell me about the friend you are crushing on!"

"Fine mum!"

We stood in silence for a few minutes before my mum spoke again.

"So who is it?"

"It'sRonWeasley" I muttered real fast.

"What?"

"Ron!"

"It is? All along I thought it was Harry…"

"Mum can you help me work out this situation? I need some serious help…"

"Ok sure…"

We had a huge discussion about lots of things. Mostly like Ron and how to tell him my feelings. Of course my mom encouraged me to tell him. I had my doubts though. I mean what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he rejected me? What if he was already dating someone? All these and many more what ifs went through my head, flooding my thoughts. My mom finally convinced me that I should tell him sooner rather than later. She said wait a week while I'm there, then if he doesn't make a move then I should make the first move. I agreed with her all the way. At least I had a week to prepare myself. But I had to finish getting ready for now. I was set to arrive at the Burrow in an hour. So I walked upstairs to my room. I cleaned up more, then after I was done I had 30 minutes to get myself ready. So I went into my bathroom. I put on some jeans, and a tank top that said Beauty and Brains. My dad had gotten it for me. I put my hair up in a ponytail then I looked at my alarm clock. It was 11:45 so I had fifteen minutes to spare. I took out my school books and worked for 10 minutes. I finished most of my assignments and then I stopped because I had to repack those books. I waved my wand and they soared back into my trunk again. I went downstairs and said a quick good-bye to mum and dad. My mum went into tears and started saying something about I was 'growing up so fast'. I just rolled my eyes and went back up into my room.

By the time I apperated to The Burrow, It was 11:59. When I arrived there it was exactly noon. Ron and Harry were waiting for me by the door.

Ron- Boy talk about arriving right on the dot.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance but really inside my stomach was fluttering. I sat down in between Harry and Ron. We started chatting about Quidditch, our summers, and much more. Then things started getting interesting when I had a sudden idea.

Hermione- How would you guys like to play Truth or Dare?

Harry- We don't have enough people.

Hermione- Well we can go get Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charlie…

Harry- Ok! I'll go get Ginny!

Ron- Ohhhhhhh no you don't! I am going get her. You go get the twins. Hermione, would you go get Bill and Charlie?

Hermione- Sure.

I went get Bill and Charlie. Charlie was eager to join in but Bill was a little hesitant.

"Come on Bill, it is a little harmless fun. We aren't going to do anything that is stupid for dares either."

"Ok fine. I will come, but you guys better not do anything too extreme!"

So once I got Bill to come, we went down towards the Weasleys' lake where all the others were. Harry and Ginny were hand in hand as usual. Ron was just looking at us when we were coming from the house. The twins were whispering quietly, which was unlike them so I was suspicious. Once Bill, Charlie, and I got up to the lake we started the game. We flipped a Galleon to see who went first. Surprisingly I won, so naturally my first target was Ron. I grinned evilly and asked him:

"Ron Truth or Dare?"

**(A/N) I intend to write at least 30 chapters. Because this Fanfic will go through the summer, and ALL the Hogwarts school year… Be prepared for A LOT of twists!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot. The great J.K. Rowling owns everything else.**

**Truth or Dare**

**Ron**

My face twisted in horror at the thought of going first. Then, being the Gryffindor that I was, and because I wanted to impress Hermione, I grinned bravely.

Ron- "Dare."

I saw Hermione grin evilly at that word.

Hermione- "I dare you to test one of Fred and George's candies."

I gulped. I mean, Merlin knows what Fred and George cook up! So I put on a fake brave face and nodded.

Fred- "Well little bro, you can try out our newest candy, Truth Treat.

George- "Yes, the Truth Treat is a fantastic Chocolate Frog with a special spell inside of it. Once you taste it, you automatically tell the truth without being able to control yourself. Hermione asks you a question and you automatically answer it with a definite truth. Alright little brother! Time to test!"

I gulped yet again as Fred handed me a weird purplish color candy. I smiled weakly and took the candy. Before I ate it I had to ask the Twins something:

Ron- "Erm Fred? George?"

George- "Yesssssssssssss?" He said this in a sing-song voice.

Ron- "How long do these things last?"

Fred- "Ah yes I thought you would be asking that. The effects last for 2 hours."

Ron- "Oh um ok."

I took a deep breath and put the whole candy in my mouth. It tasted pretty good. It tasted like a Bertie Bott Bean, although I couldn't quite tell which one. I swallowed the candy and turned towards Hermione.

Ron- "Happy?"

Hermione- "Very. Just--make sure you chose dare rather than truth more."

I stuck my tongue out at her then resumed the game.

Ron- "Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny- "Erm…..truth."

Ron- "How many guys have you dated?"

Ginny gave him a glare. She knew that he was just being mean.

Ginny- "Three"

Fred & George- "WHO?"

Ginny- "For me to know and you to find out. Anyways, erm…….George, truth or dare?"

George- "Truth"

Ginny " Are you two in the Order?"

George- "Yes. Harry, truth or dare."

Harry- "Truth"

George- "Has Ronniekins ever told you who he likes or loves?"

Harry cast a side long glance at Ron and mumbled "Yes"

George- "Who does he like!"

Ron- "Oy! Only one question per truth!"

Fred and George snickered. They had an idea but didn't want to make any jokes or tease him because they weren't sure of their facts. They thought it was…well that was irrelevant. It just couldn't be true! Anyways on with the game.

Harry- "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione- "Erm truth."

Harry- "Who do you like in our year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione- "Well….I'm not telling! I'll take the consequences."

Harry rolled his eyes and said: "Way to be a Gryffindor Hermione. Anyways you consequences are to not read our schoolbooks for the rest of the summer!"

Hermione- "Oh Harry you know that isn't fair!"

Harry just grinned and shrugged at her statement while Hermione meanwhile pouted. I on the other hand was laughing because Harry gave her some good consequences. Although I wished she would've answered the question because I would want to know her crush. While these thoughts were running through my head, the game resumed.

Hermione- "Erm Bill, truth or dare?"

Bill- "Ok, I know I will pay for this but dare…."

Hermione- "Okay, uh I dare you to--

Hermione was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley coming up the hill.

"What in Merlin are you lot doing?"

Fred- "Why we are deciding what to get you for your birthday Mother Dearest"

"Fred, my birthday was a month ago. Now exactly what ARE you lot doing? And you better give me an honest answer!"

Hermione- "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we were playing truth or dare." Hermione hung her head when she said that and Mum took pity on her and Harry.

"You lot are in deep trouble! Harry and Hermione are excused but you other six are dead!"

At that statement, the Weasley children started running back up to the house so that Mrs. Weasley couldn't catch them. Hermione stayed behind along with Harry. It didn't do us any good to run because Mum summoned us back to her with a flick of her wand.

**Hermione**

I watched as Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Bill, and Charlie zoomed back by Harry and I on the hill. Once they were turned towards their Mum she started yelling.

"Truth or Dare? Do you remember last time you played that game what happened?"

Harry- "What did happen Mrs. Weasley?"

"Fred dared Ron to go moon the neighbors and when I caught him he had his rear end plastered against the window!"

I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard my ribs were hurting. Then I saw Ron blushing. I tried to turn my laugh into a cough. What I ended up doing was having a coughing fit. Ron's whole head was blushing now. By his ears was beet red. I managed to say that I had to go fetch something from Ginny's room and ran away laughing like I was crazy. When I finally reached Ginny's room I had to sit down on the bed because my ribs were hurting. Just then I heard six pairs of feet coming up the stairs. I grabbed a book that I brought from home and started reading when Harry, Ginny, and Ron came into the room. Harry took one look at what I was doing and frowned.

"Hermione you cant read remember?"

"Ah but I found a loophole. You said I couldn't read schoolbooks. This is a book I brought from home."

Ron laughed and said: "She's got you there Harry!"

Harry shrugged hopelessly because he knew he was defeated. I saw Ron sort of staring at me.

Hermione- "Something wrong Ron?"

Ron- "No 'Mione, why?"

Hermione- "Since when do you call me 'Mione?"

Ron blushed and shrugged. "Your name is just so long I thought I would shorten it."

When Ron said that I just shrugged, while Harry and Ginny looked knowingly at each other. Apparently Ron saw this to.

Ron- "What do you to know that we don't?"

Ginny- "Oh nothing…."

Hermione- "Oh come on Ginny I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

"We know you two have something going on." Harry blurted out.

Ron & Hermione- "Excuse me?"

Harry- "Erm n-nothing"

Ron blushed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione- "What could possibly be going on?"

Ginny- "Just the fact that we know that you two like each other."

This time BOTH Ron and Hermione blushed.

Ron gulped and said: "Whatever gives you that idea?"

Ginny just sighed and stood up. "Well gang I have to go downstairs."

When Ginny left Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"That's true isn't it?"

Hermione- "Depends….."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "Depends on what?", he asked.

"Just on something I have been thinking about.", I said in a small voice. Then I jumped up and mumbled something about going to see what Ginny was up to. I left the room with a blush creeping up on my face…..

**Ron**

My head was spinning with everything I just heard Hermione say. Inside, I had a feeling that she liked me but I couldn't be sure. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Harry's hand in front of my face.

Harry- "Hello! Ron! Snap out of it!"

Ron- "What? Oh sorry mate, I was just thinking about something….."

Harry- "You sure you don't mean some ONE?"

Ron- "Bugger off Harry!"

Harry laughed and then resumed chatting.

Harry- "You like her don't you?"

Ron- "Like who?"

Harry- "Hermione!"

Ron- "Erm well I guess yeah."

Harry- "Way to state the obvious. I already knew that you like her, but I think there is something more going on with you and her."

Ron- "Oy, I do NOT want to talk about 'feelings' with you! Now off of that subject, let's play chess!"

Harry sighed and nodded. They went in the living room and sat down at the little table set up with the chess set. They started playing then like thirty minutes later, and with no surprise, Ron won. Just as he was gloating about his victory, Hermione walked in. He gulped and tried not to look like he was nervous. But of course he didn't do a very good job.

**(A/N)** Oh my gosh! I am so sorry you guys! This is the longest it has ever taken me to update. I hit a huge stump in the Truth or Dare situation but oh well, I got through it ok! Again sorry about taking so long to update! Just one more thing….. Thanks for the reviews! I know we can get more though! R & R!


End file.
